


Euphoria

by Oceanewave



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fairy Tail Reverse Bang 2020, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, Small One, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/pseuds/Oceanewave
Summary: There’s so much going on right now, Rogue doesn’t know where to settle. First Sting still has his hands on his shoulders, strangely keeping the jacket and himself in place. Then there’s the intense stare that Sting is giving him and finally there’s the concern in his voice that Rogue, is so, so not used to.He is lost. Like he hasn’t been since he was little, and trying to figure out if he should use a green or a pink pencil. When he became old enough, his mother made sure he would always prioritize his wants, his needs and to always be sure of what he is doing.But right now, he is torn between letting Sting doing whatever he wants or just moves away from him.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe, Yukino Aguria/Minerva Orland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fairy Tail Reverse Bang 2020





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to Fairy Tail Reverse Bang 2020. I had the pleasure to work with an incredible artist and you can find their work on @Oryu404 on tumblr! They are really talented!   
> Also this story is here thanks to Sky who listenned to me vent and cry about it, and also because she was the one to help and look over it for me! I'll never thank you enough.  
> I hope you will all enjoy the story and leave a kudos and comment!  
> Song used: Two-Sleeping at Last

“Sweetheart, you look a little tired  
When did you last eat?  
Come in and make yourself right at home  
Stay as long as you need  
Tell me, is something wrong?  
If something's wrong you can count on me  
You know I'll take my heart clean apart  
If it helps yours beat  
It's okay if you can't find the words  
Let me take your coat and this weight off of your shoulders”

Unlike many things in Rogues’s life, loving Sting wasn’t something he planned.

At ten, he told his parents that he wanted to be a lawyer. They laughed at him, because he was still so young, what could he knew about law? But he watched an episode of Sponge Bob where Patrick were defending his friend, so he knew all the things he needed to know. And it’s exactly what he told them, which brings more laughs. He remember being hurt at their reactions, but, that day he swore to do everything to make his dream comes true.

So he planned everything. He changed his seat at school, instead of being next to the chatty and bratty Meredy in the back, he went next to Erik in the front, who was shyer and would bring no distraction to his studies.

He made sure to always sit in the front, from there. He avoided distractions, like having friends, so he could concentrate. High School was a nightmare because of it, always people trying to talk, despite his wants of being left alone.

He spent most of his time watching TV shows about law or even some documentaries about the biggest cases in the country. He practiced in front of his mirror, acting like he was a lawyer, copying the things he saw on TV. He even wrote the most memorable lines from the different shows in a little book, so he could use it later.

Because this, was his dream, being able to stand for the ones in need, for the fragile ones, the victims.

When he finally reached college, obtained a scholarship for his law studies and a single room to live in, Rogue was happy to show his parents that he almost made it. Half way toward his dream.

All thanks to Sponge Bob.

And he couldn’t be happier, as he placed the Bob’s plush on his bed, after he finished tidying up his new place.

Everything were perfectly going according to his plan.

Until the unexpected happened to him.

-

Rogue groans as he slowly opens his eyes. It’s still dark inside his room, which means it’s still night time. He wanders for a moment why is he awake then, when there’s a new bang at his door.

Right. Someone decided it was the perfect time to bother him.

Honestly he doesn’t know who that could be. His parents live miles away and wouldn’t dare to bother him at this hour. And in almost a year at college, he somehow managed to avoid every social meeting and every attempt of someone talking to him.

So really, he doesn’t know who dared to come at his door, at two in the morning.

Sighing, he gets out of his bed, and opens the door, a scowl on his face, just to let whoever is at the door, that he is not happy about the interruption of his sleep schedule.

He is meet with a slightly smaller figure than him, or is it because the boy’s body is heavily pressed to his door frame. His blond strands are untamed and slightly greasy. His blue eyes are glassy and it doesn’t take long for Rogue to understand that the boy standing in front of him is drunk.

“Oh...you’re not Lucy.” drunk boy says.

And Rogue tries not to let his anger flow, because really, he doesn’t have time for this, and the quicker he’ll deal with this, the quicker he’ll go back to bed.

“Unfortunately for you, yes I am not Lucy. Now goodnight.” Rogue responds.

He makes a move to close the door but a foot makes it suddenly impossible. He looks at the young man, and sees that he is now standing straight, almost as tall as him.

“Wait! Do you know where Natsu is? I was so sure that he would be here with Lucy…” he mumbles.  
“I don’t know any Natsu or Lucy for that matter, so if you could please take your foot off and-”

Rogue is cut off when the blond passes next to him, entering the room, as if he owned the place.

“Oh this is really not Lucy’s room..” he sighs, deflected.  
“Look… I don’t know what’s going on and I’m tired, could you please get out?”  
“I just wanted to see him one more time..”

Rogue frowns, the boy, who is now sitting on his bed, doesn’t seem to hear him, and really he is ready to throw fists now. But he doesn’t have the time to say anything as he sees tears running down the blond’s cheek. He looks miserable, and small as he brings his knees to his chest.

And on normal days, Rogue would tell him that he still has his shoes on, and that he might look over the fact that a stranger took a seat on his precious bed, but the shoes are crossing a line.

But there’s something about the blond that makes Rogue stay quiet. Maybe it’s in the way the tears are flowing on his rosy skin without a sound leaving his mouth, or the way he is shaking from whatever emotion he is experiencing right now. Either way, Rogue finds himself sitting next to him instead, without saying a word.

He might be strict about his schedule and feel the need to respect every step of his plan for the future, but he is not heartless.

So Rogue lets him cry while he waits.

-

When Rogue wakes up later, not remembering how he fell asleep, and his back hurting from his half sitting position, he finds a note on his pillow. The handwriting is rushed and the letters barely make sense, but he manages to understand them:

“Sorry for last night, and thank you for letting me stay. There’s a brownie and coffee on your desk. I hope that it’ll still be hot when you wake up.  
Sting.”

At least he knows his name now.

-

Rogue is halfway to his dorm, exhausted from the last three hours he just spent on his last exam for his finals this year, when he sees Sting, sitting on the grass with a book on his lap. It’s been three months since the boy barged into his dorm room and he started to think all of this was a dream, since Rogue never saw him again.

But here he is, looking way better than when Rogue last saw him. This little information, strangely does something to Rogue’s heart. The last time, the blond were barely functioning and even if he didn’t ask, because it wasn’t his place to do so, he knows that something terrible happened. Or at least hard enough to make the young man drunk himself into oblivion.

And he wants to go and see if things has settle for him, if whatever was troubling him that night, was finally gone. Because, in all his life, Rogue never saw someone looking like that. Looking so lost and sad. Even he doesn’t recall experiencing these kind of feelings as well. And for a split second he wanders if somehow he missed out by being this closed off. He never really allowed himself to actually feel anything other than pride and determination. In his sense, feelings were a complete lost of time.

But this boy seems to feel, maybe too much, and Rogue is almost jealous, because how can he have time to live through this kind of thing?

Maybe he should go ahead and ask, just by pure curiosity, understanding these kind of things might help him later, who knows.

And it takes him a moment before he asks himself why he would do that? After all three months passed, so maybe the boy won’t even remember him, but then again, maybe he will, since he left a cup of coffee with a brownie for him in a the morning. He never got the chance to say thank you anyway, even if the blond was the one to crash at his place that night, it was simply common sense and being polite to take this chance to say thank you, right?

But then, the blond’s name is called from afar, a young girl with short platinum hair making her way toward him, a big smile on her face. Sting is grinning in return and Rogue thinks it's a good look on him, way better than the sad one he wore when they first met.

And Rogue doesn’t want to bring this sadness back just by pure curiosity, so he resumes his walking, deciding against his earlier decision.

It isn’t his business to pry in other’s life after all.

*

“Like a force to be reckoned with  
A mighty ocean or a gentle kiss  
I will love you with every single thing I have  
Like a tidal wave I'll make a mess  
Or calm waters if that serves you best  
I will love you without any strings attached  
It's okay if you can't catch your breath  
You can take the oxygen straight out of my own chest”

The breeze is mingling with his hair and caressing softly his cheeks, as he runs. He tries to keep the pace of his breath even, trying to remember the breathing exercises that Yukino told him about a few weeks ago.

“Your breath is so loud and uneven when you run Sting, it looks like your going to pass out. Seriously you need to work on your lungs stamina if you want to keep up with me.” She joked.

But he didn’t take it lightly as he asked her for advices afterward.

Running was a good stress reliever to him. Giving him the sensation to actually be alive. The hurt in his legs, the way he could feel his chest burning, remind him that he is here.

It wasn’t always like that, he remembers hating all kind of physical efforts a few months ago, but life is a funny thing sometimes.

And before the memories comes back to him, before a face appears again in his mind, and sometimes in front of him, an illusion of soft features, smiling at him, he shakes his head and begins to run a little faster.

_

His little run stop when he decides he wants a coffee. He is five minutes from his dorm anyway. Since it’s so early in the morning, on top of being a Sunday, the shop is almost empty, which is something he is thankful for as he doesn’t have to wait forever before getting his order.

Minerva greets him at the counter. Her long dark hair is framing her face and falling gently on her shoulders and they are moving at every movement that she does. She has strong features, and today she is wearing one of her darkest colour of lipstick. Sting can hear her black nails clapping against the wood where the register is. Her eyes are sharp but the kind smile she offers Sting when she recognizes him, is enough to tell that despite her tough appearance, she is actually one of the nicest people around here.

They met through Yukino almost a year ago, when the two girls started dating, and Sting is glad to have her around.

“Hi little bee, what can I get you today? Something strong to go with your mood or something sweet to sooth your mood?” She asks, a smirk on her face.  
“I don’t know, surprise me I guess.” He tells her back.

She beams as she turns away to make something for him and he takes this moment to look around him. A few people managed to get out of the Café by now, leaving only a man in the corner of the room. And Sting is about to turn his attention back to Minerva, when he recognizes the man.

Sting has a blurry souvenir of what happened three months ago when he mistook Lucy’s dorm room with a total stranger one – turns out he wasn’t even in the right building to begin with. He knows he was very drunk, sad and lonely when that guy opened his door. After that he has no idea of what happened but he remembers his face. He was the first one to wake up the next morning, and somehow they were cuddling, half sitting on the guy’s bed. He didn’t dare to move for a while, hadn’t expected to find himself in this situation after all. So he remembers, quite embarrassingly, looking at him for a long moment. The rude manners and tough traits were all gone now that he was peacefully sleeping. Sting recalls telling himself that the man was beautiful, his dark hair falling on his face, his lips parted slightly and his cheeks were pink naturally. But when another face appeared in his memory, wild pink hair, gentle green eyes and a toothy grin, he detached himself from the body against him and he went away permanently after living a coffee and a stupid little note as a thank you.

Sting didn’t see him again after that, and somehow he was glad for it, since he was not sure how he would react, how the other man would react.

But here he is. Looking at a guy, that he doesn’t even know the name of, who let him spend the night in his bed.

“Here you go little bee! I made you something sweet, hope you’ll like it! And it’s on the house since it’s an experiment. Just warning you, you might die from too much sugar in your blood.” Minerva states.

And it brings him back to reality as he returns his attention to the girl. She is leaning against the counter, an eyebrow lift up as she looks at him.

“What were you looking at? You looked so intense for a moment.”  
“Nothing.” He answered a little too quickly.

He takes the drink and takes a sip. He has no idea what it is, but it tastes good. He can tell there’s chocolate and that indeed, the drink is very sweet, but Sting always had a sweet tooth.

“You see, I would believe you, but your “nothing” was said too quickly for my liking.”  
“Drop it, Min’, I was just daydreaming that’s it.”  
“Yeah...about the pretty boy in the corner other there?”

Sting almost chokes on his drinks and he can hear Minerva’s sweet laugh as she understands that she guessed right.

“Well, why don’t you go and talk to him?”  
“Why would I do that?”  
“Because, one he is cute, two you are free and three because he is cute and you are free!”  
“This doesn’t make any sense, I won’t bother him again and…”  
“Again? Why … oh, wait. Is that...is that him?”

Sting sighs as he runs a hand over his face. After he left the guy’s house, he went back to his apartment, which he shared with Yukino. He didn’t really thought about the girls being there, so when he passed the door, and find himself in the arms of a very worried Yukino, and a kind of pissed of Minerva, he had no choice to explain everything, or at least what he remembered.

“Yes it’s him, just drop it, Min’, I’m serious.” He warns.  
“Sting, come on! It’s been three months since it happened! Maybe go and say hi. If you’re lucky he won’t remember you and it won’t be awkward.”  
“Minerva. I was the one who were drunk, and he was very sober. I crashed at his place and took his bed. Do you really think he’ll forget the idiot who came banging at his door as if it was the end of world?”  
“Well, you can still hope?” She grimaces, shrugging.  
“Yeah I don’t think so. Anyway, I need to go, so see you at diner I guess.” He rolls his eyes.

He spins to exit the shop when his chest bump with another one. Surprise taking over him, he lets his drink drop on the floor and he can hear Minerva grumbling somewhere in the back but he stops paying attention to her the moment his eyes finally meet with the obstacle. It’s the dark haired man - who Sting swore, that were still sitting and immersed in whatever he was doing a few second ago – looking just as surprised at him. He is eyeing at Sting’s chest as if some monstrosity was coming out of it, and it takes a moment for Sting to take his eyes away from the beautiful and brownish orbs, to notice that he has now, what he assumed was, a chocolate cake crushed on his shirt.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going, I just wanted to pay and- Sting?”

Sting find that it was unfair. The way the boy smelled of vanilla and how his voice was like honey. As if being beautiful wasn’t enough.

And did he just said his name?

“Uh.. yeah it’s okay- and yeah it’s Sing- Sorry I wasn’t paying attention either, just..”  
“It’s my fault anyway.” The boy interrupts.

Sting could tell that he was embarrassed, and the frown on his face, let him know that if he would prefer to be anywhere else.

“It’s okay hum..uh?”  
“Rogue. My name is Rogue.”  
“Right. It’s okay Rogue.” He says gently.

He can’t help the little smile on his face as he takes a step back to let a little distance between them. Rogue brings a hand to his neck, rubbing it sheepishly.

“How about I buy you another...whatever your drink was to make up for it?” Rogue blurts out.

Sting almost wants to laugh at how awkward the boy looks. But he decides otherwise when he sees the way Rogue doesn’t even look at him, biting his bottom lip, suddenly shy.

Before he knows, he is already accepting the offer.

And when the both of them make their way toward a table, after Minerva told them she will bring them something in a minute, for the first time, Sting realise that there’s no familiar face coming through his mind.

*

“I know exactly how the rule goes  
Put my mask on first  
No, I don't want to talk about myself  
Tell me where it hurts  
I just want to build you up, build you up  
'Til you're good as new  
And maybe one day, I will get around  
To fixing myself, too”

It was heavily raining when Rogue finds shelter in the courtyard of the campus. He doesn’t have an umbrella with him, and his jacket barely managed to protect him from the water. And as if the rain wasn’t enough, the wind is blasting, and he is freezing. Just an hour ago, the sun was still shining in the sky and if only he knew that things were going to turn out like this, he would have left the library long ago.

Sighing, he runs his cold fingers in his wet hair, trying to pry them out of his eyes. He needs a haircut, but since his schedule is constantly changing and he has so many works to do, he can’t bring himself to take an appointment.

He doesn’t think too much about it though, as something warm suddenly appears on his shoulders, slightly stopping the shudders running down his spine. He turns his head and his eyes meet bright blue ones and a stupid grin on a face. A familiar one.

Sting is practically bouncing next to him as he closes his umbrella.

“You look like a wet cat. Don’t you always go out with an umbrella? My mom always put a small one in my bag before I went to school when I was younger. No matter what the weather was. And now its my room mate who does it.” He laughs.

Rogue is mesmerized by how easy Sting talks and moves around him, as if they weren’t just some strangers who happens to know each others name – he is painfully aware that at this point strangers is not the right word, knowing their history, but Rogue is good at keeping his mind set on the “no friends things”.

“Do you feel warmer now? It’s not that cold so you can keep my jacket for now if you want. You’re drenched and there’s a little wind so maybe that’s why you’re shivering. You’re lucky you’re not a tree, because with how much you were shaking, you would have lost all your leaves!” he adds.

Now, Sting is fully paying attention to him. He doesn’t look expectant, or like he’s waiting for Rogue to say something. Actually he is looking at him like he sees something good. And Rogue can’t help but keep staring, because no one ever looked at him like that.

“I think it’s not going to stop raining anytime soon. So either we wait here or I can walk you to your dorm since I have an umbrella. It’s not big but it’s better than nothing I guess.”

At this point Rogue knows he has to say something, At least a simple “Hello” to be polite. And on normal time this is what he would actually say. But there’s just something about how the blond’s hair frame his face and how gentle his traits seems, that makes Rogue lost his words.

Usually people don’t stay that much next to him to talk. And usually he ignores them as well. But Sting keeps talking and Rogue can’t help but notice him.

“No.” Rogue tells him, after what seems like to be an eternity.

The pretty smile is gone now, replaced with a frown that Rogue didn’t thought that he was capable of.

“What do you mean no?”  
“No as, I’ll wait here until the rain stops. Thank you for the offer but I’ll hate to be a bother.”

He moves to take the jacket off, but he is stopped by two hands on his shoulders. He tries not to jolt back at the touch. Even if it’s a small and innocent gesture, it was something foreign from it until now.

“Don’t take that off idiot. And seriously I was more asking to be polite but it will be better if you let me take you home. You’re going to get sick otherwise, and it would be really stupid if you do since someone actually offer a solution to you.”

There’s so much going on right now, Rogue doesn’t know where to settle. First Sting still has his hands on his shoulders, strangely keeping the jacket and himself in place. Then there’s the intense stare that Sting is giving him and finally there’s the concern in his voice that Rogue, is so, so not used to.

He is lost. Like he hasn’t been since he was little, and trying to figure out if he should use a green or a pink pencil. When he became old enough, his mother made sure he would always prioritize his wants, his needs and to always be sure of what he is doing.

But right now, he is torn between letting Sting doing whatever he wants or just moves away from him.

It’s stupid and weird how he managed to work out things perfectly until now, and all it took was some soft features and ocean eyes to makes him revalue his life choices.

“Yes.” Rogue finally manages.  
“Yes to what exactly?” Sting asks, confused now

Rogue wants to disappear at this very moment. He never embarrassed himself this much in his life before.

“I meant yes, it would be great if you could take me home. Please.”

And just like that, the bright smile his taking over the frown, as if it never left in the first place. He is sure that his heart skips a beat or two at that but he decides to ignore it, as too many things already happen in a matter of minutes.

-

There’s a soft knock at his door around 4pm.

He is writing an essay only due for the end of the month, but he likes to do things in advance. So he ignores the knock and keep going, because really, he has no time for a distraction. Plus he isn’t expecting anyone at the moment.

But after a few seconds he hears another knock and Rogue drags his eyes out of his computer to glare at the door, praying for his stare to reach whoever was behind it. Unfortunately for him, it doesn’t and he sighs as yet another knock is heard.

He finally gets up from his chair and cautiously opens the door. And suddenly there’s a blond tornado passing next to him and a bubbly voice is filling the room.

“Dude! You wouldn’t believe what happened to me today! I had to actually run to come here, and we don’t have much time, since I don’t want it to be alone for too long, but dude it’s so precious! And there’s two of them can you believe that? I would have send photos earlier but I realised I didn’t have your phone number, which we really should exchange-”

Sting’s cheek are pink and his hair are all over the place, from his run to come here, Rogue guesses. It’s endearing sight really. His blue eyes are so expressive right now and the smile he is wearing is putting the sun at shame with how bright it is.

Rogue can see his mouth moving, but he isn’t paying attention to the words coming out of it anymore, to engross by the man in front of him.

And it should alarmed him, the way he just lets all of this happen but instead he just watches him.

“So, what do you say?”

It takes a moment for him to understand that Sting is actually waiting for an answer coming from him. He is looking right into his eyes and Rogue tries not to be embarrassed by it.

“Hum...uh...I’m sorry I-”

He is cut off by a gentle laugh, and Rogue can feel his heart making his way out of his chest. And he doesn’t understand why it does thing like that. It’s just a laugh.

“Yeah I could tell you weren’t listening silly. Anyway, as I was saying, I found two kittens near my apartment. I just wanted to know if you would come with me and see them?” He softly asks.

Kittens. He really likes kittens. He remembers begging his parents to have one when he was little but always told him no, because it means having to much fur everywhere, plus his father was allergic to it. And now he was asked if he wanted to see two of them? He would like that. He would like that very much.

“Sorry, I can’t. I’m working on something. If you could go and-”  
“Come on! It’s kitten! Nobody says no to spend some times with actual kitties! What kind of horrible human being are you? Let’s go, I promised it’s worth it! You’ll like them.”

“No, I-”  
“Let’s go!”

His hand is suddenly taken between warm fingers and his feet are moving before he knows it. He wants to protest some more, because even if his paper is only meant for the end of the month, he still has some work to do and he is about to say it out loud when Sting turns briefly toward him, again with this ridiculous big smile on his face, and he finds himself at lost of words.

Why does this man always managed to make his world upside down?

-

Having Sing in his life, Rogue finds out, is like being on adventure. Its everything that Rogue never allowed himself to experience until now. And he is not sure if he’s glad that the blond managed to make his way in his life or if he should cry over it.

After their awkward encounter at the Café, and the few time they meet, suddenly Sting was everywhere. Soon enough he found himself answering to stupid text coming from the blond while he should be listening to his professor. Or having a game night at Sting place instead of studying.

Rogue has no logical answers as too when exactly Sting managed to make a place in his routine. Placing his foot against the door he was trying to close, and let himself in, just like he did the first night they met.

It’s weird, to be allowed to feel. To know that his barriers are gently falling all around him.

But if anything, he is glad for it.

-

“So Yukino is at Minerva’s place tonight which means I’ll be alone. Like very alone, you know.” Sting tells him, a sweet smile on his face.

In almost six months in this weird friendship, Rogue ends up learning a few things about the boy who is currently laying on his bed: one Sting is a very charming person and people tends to fly around him, two Sting is aware of that fact which leads to number three, Sting knows perfectly how to use it. And at the beginning, Rogue was able to resist it, after all, he managed to live until now without anyone in his life and making sure that it stayed that way, but Sting seemed to have something in him, that made Rogue throw away his old habits.

Maybe it was in the way, he was patient with him, or when Rogue wanted to be left alone, the blond will simply stay quiet and let him make the first step. Maybe it was how he was able to put the tiniest smile on Rogue’s face when his studies because a little too hard as he enters his second year of college. Maybe it’s something else that Rogue hasn’t managed to grab just yet.

But when he looks up from his essay so his eyes could finally lend on his friend, Rogue knows that he already lost.

“And what do you want me to do about it?” Rogue tries to fight the urge to just give in.  
“I don’t know. You could come over and spend the night there!”

The thing is, no matter how many times they managed to spend time together until now, they never stayed at each other place for night, minus the little accident from that night, which Sting still hasn’t bring up, and which Rogue still hasn’t bring up either.

“Plus you’ll have more time with the cats! I know you love them!”

Rogue almost wants to groan at that, because of course he would bring the cats up. Since the day Sting came to his dorm and dragged him out to see the back then, little kittens, he became attach to the little beings. Even more when Sting gave him the privilege to name them as he already planned to keep them with him. It took Rogue two days to finally come up with suitable names: Lector for the brown one and Frosh for the black one. Sting didn’t hide the fact that he found the names were a little weird and even teased him about it but somehow he accepted them.

The cats were really what brought them together after that. Since the cats were with Sting, Rogue would often go at his to spend time with the animals, and what started with one hour once a week ended up by being full afternoons at least three times the week or the entire day on weekends.

And somehow Rogue came to the realisation that a friend wasn’t all that bad and didn’t really impacted his life whatsoever. Of course it took some time for him to really allow Sting in. And even now he has some moments were it all feels too much, days were he feels the need to just hide in his room, or the library, completely immerse in his work. Days were he tries to convince himself that the life he has been living until now, is the life that he should keep living in order to succeed. In order to prove that he didn’t do all of this for nothing and that he’s not missing anything anyway.

But then, Sting would softly come and knock on his door and open it gently – because since the boy started to be around and come at random hours, Rogue thought it was best to keep it simply unlocked. The blond would put a single cookie and a bottle of his favourite juice on his desk, before silently going to his bed and play on his phone. No words would be exchanged for hours and at some point, Sting would just stand up, giving Rogue a squeeze on his shoulder before making his way out of the room.

Or he would come to the library and sit next to him for a couple of hours, pretending to study before going away as if nothing had happen.

It’s like he’s making sure that Rogue is okay, and these little gestures, make everything a little more difficult, because now, he can’t just throw it all away.

Sting made a place in his life and Rogue is not sure how he’ll be able to work things out if the boy suddenly disappears.

Which is a crazy and scary thing to feel.

“Alright, I’ll come.” He decides to answer.

And he guesses that it is the right thing to do, if Sting’s smile is anything to go by.

-

Rogue stands in front of Sting’s bed and just stare at it. He is lost, in the sense that he doesn’t quite understand how he managed to find himself in this situation.

When Sting told him to come over and spend the night, Rogue knew, that at some point, they would have to discuss where he is was going to sleep. Because as far as Rogue knows, there’s only two rooms in the apartment. Which are both impossible for him to sleep in, because one, for some reason, Yukino’s room is locked and two, Sting’s room is simply out of the question. So Rogue thought he would just take the couch. It was the logical choice after all.

But then, Sting just shattered his plans when he stated that Rogue would sleep with him, in his bed, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Theoretically, Rogue knows that he could have use his words, and just say no. But in reality, he didn’t have the time to say anything as Sting just grabbed his arm to bring him to his room. He proceed to take his stuff and head to the bathroom.

Leaving Rogue alone and disturbed by the events.

Maybe he should just tell Sting that he feels sick and go home? It will not be an entire lie since his heart is beating so fast and hard in his chest. He’s pretty sure a fever is also getting to him as he feels his cheeks warming up.

“Why are you looking at my bed as if it personally offended you?”

Rogue jumps at the voice and turns his head to see Sting with a towel around his hips and another one on his head, while he tries to dry his damp hair. It feels like everything is too much and not enough at the same time and he has no idea what’s going on. He never felt that way before, he doesn’t know why it’s warm inside his tummy, he doesn’t know why he can’t think straight anymore and he doesn’t know why he can’t take his eyes off Sting perfectly tanned and toned body.

“You’re still there?” Sting questions.

And Rogue only find the strength to nod before finally, turning his head away from Sting all being.

“Okay..” He hears Sting say. “Well you can go and freshen up if you want, I left a towel for you in the bathroom and then we can watch a movie if you want? I usually fall asleep easily if there’s some background noise. But we don’t have to.”

Rogue nods again while making his way out the room. He’s not sure what he just agreed on but Sting doesn’t say anything more, and really, he is glad for it.

-

The cold shower managed to put back some sense into him, so when he came back to the room, he was able to ignore the way Sting was lying on his bed, with only a pants on. He just took his place on the other side of the bed, carefully letting a reasonable amount of space between them.

The last time he really shared a bed with someone, it was his mother, when his father went away for a work trip. He was six back then, and his mother only let him stayed with her because he was sick. So he doesn’t really know how he is supposed to act now. Maybe he should just tell Sting that he has no idea of what to do, after all the blond weirdly never judged him about his behaviour until now.

“Instead of a movie I put something on Youtube. Are you familiar with threads? There’s this youtuber that does some awesome videos about this scary story and I really like it. You’re in?”

Rogue can feel Sting gaze on him and for a moment he hesitates to voice his concern out loud but then his eyes meet with the other’s one, and he finds himself feeling a little more comfortable with the way there’s warm and gentleness radiating from the boy.

There’s nothing to worry about.  
“I’m not familiar with it, but I would like to know what it is about.”

Sting’s face just glow up, and Rogue can’t take his eyes off of him, like a bright light in the dark, and it’s the only thing that he can see. He watches as the blond gives his attention to the way he is placing the computer in the bed and makes sure that both of them can see, while laying down.

And when Sting finally finds the right spot, Rogue just stares at the way the blond let himself slides under the blanket, making himself comfortable. He decides to mimic him, then. There’s a small distance between them now. Rogue can feel Sting’s warmth, and if he moves a little, he knows that they will be touching.

But Rogue doesn’t mind, he doesn’t let his doubt take over him and just lets everything settle naturally between them.

It’s Sting after all, and until now, the man didn’t gave him any reason to feel out of place.

*

“I don't even know where to start  
Already tired of trying to recall when it all fell apart  
I just want to love you, to love you, to love you well  
I just want to learn how, somehow to be loved myself”

Rogue is playing with Frosh on his couch when he pops up the question.

It’s been a year since they became friends and he is more often at his apartment than his dorm. Not that Sting is complaining, spending time with Rogue is always a delight, even when the boy is silent and drowning in his own thoughts. Sting still remembers when he tried to push him away the first few weeks, as if he were afraid of him. The blond isn’t sure why he kept trying, maybe it was because he looked lonely, or because Yukino said he needed to find something else to focus on. Whatever was the reason, he doesn’t regret it though. He could never. Not when having Rogue meant feeling understood, as if he didn’t have to try to be anything more than himself. The boy might seem rough at the first glance, he remembers Yukino being almost hurt at the way Rogue just told her he wasn’t interested at making friends with her. Sting didn’t hide his laughed as he explained that the man didn’t meant to be harsh, it was just his way of speaking. It was a trait that Sting loves about him, the way that he would just say what comes on his mind sometimes.

Well, at least to other people, because Sting can always feels the way Rogue seems to think twice before letting anything out when it comes to him. So Sting isn’t surprised that it took him a year to even bring this up.

“What happened the first night we met? You never told me.”

He is not looking at Sting who is sitting next him, but he can tell that if Sting decides to open up, he’ll be all ears.

“Well you never asked.”  
“I am asking now.”

And the blond smiles a little. It’s been a long time since he last thought of what happened the year prior. He actually almost forgot about everything. Which is a good thing for him, meaning that he moved on, or at least made his peace.

He watches as Frosh gets out of Rogue’s lap to go out of the living room. Rogue takes this at his cue to turn toward Sting. His hair has grown a lot compare to when Sting first met him. It is now glooming over his face and a few strands actually fall on his eyes. Sting offered him to cut his hair one day, seeing the way he was always pushing his hair back and grumbling, but the boy declined, claiming that he strangely liked it that way. And he is glad that Rogue refused the offer since it suited him perfectly.

“I was with this guy.” Sting finally lets out. “For maybe six months, I think? A really handsome and gentle guy.” A nostalgic smile takes over his lips as he casts his eyes down. “We met trough a shared class and we just..clicked I guess.”

After a year of not thinking about any of this, it feels like he is detached from the memory. Like it didn’t even live this story. It’s a strange feeling.

“And we were happy together. We had feelings for each other, but turns out his feelings wasn’t as strong as mine. I mean I knew what I was getting myself into from the beginning you know. He told me everything, that he was in love with his room mate but things were complicated.”

Sting sighs and lifts his eyes to Rogue’s face. The boy is watching him carefully. There’s a little frown between his eyebrow and his nose is crunching a bit. Sting almost wants to run his fingers on the spots just to ease up his traits.

“But he wanted to live for himself and I admired that you know? And somehow we ended up dating. And it was great but also not enough. He was with me but his head were always somewhere else so at some point I just told him to leave and go after the one he truly loved instead of faking his happiness with me.”

Sting recalls the way they both cried so hard after this. It was not a horrible break up full of insult and cursed words. It was one that hurt because things mattered and were precious to them, but it just couldn’t work out.

“The night I came at your door, was the night of the break up. I was texting a friend of him and she told me that he was at her place and I don’t know. I guess I just wanted to see him one last time. But well..things didn’t really go as planned.” He laughs bitterly.

There’s a silence between them now, and Sting can see that Rogue is thinking hard of a way to let his thoughts known. And this time a real smile appears on his lips as he comes closer to Rogue, until their knees are touching and their hands just a few centimetres away.

Here’s a thing that Sting thought really helped him these past few months. Rogues presence always managed to settle him down. Maybe because of the way the boy was quiet and calm. The world with Rogue, seemed less noisy and more bearable. Sting isn’t sure how to name that feeling yet but he knows that he is glad to be able to have the boy in his life.

“I- I don’t really understand why you’ll give yourself in this kind of relationship even though you knew from the beginning that his heart belonged to someone else, hence the fact that you’ll both get hurt at some point.” Rogue tells.

And he can see the way that Rogue just eye him to see if he doesn’t hurt his feelings, and Sting has to bite his lips to not smile more. He gives a nod instead, letting him know that it’s okay.

“But, I think you’re really brave for still doing it.”

His heart misses a beat at that. Brave? He isn’t sure if that’s a way to define him, when really he was a complete mess for the next month, and if weren’t for Yukino and Minerva he wouldn’t have leave his bed at all.

“I’ve- I’ve never been in a relationship or in love for that matter so, I can’t relate on that matter but you decided to sacrifice a part of your life and well being for a few stolen months. You knew it was going to end at some point but you did it anyway. And- and it’s brave.” Rogue nods, as if he is trying to convince himself of the fact.

Sting frown a little at that, because it’s like there are more to what Rogue is trying to say. As if he is not only talking about Sting’s story but also about him. And he is ready to ask when Rogue just continue with his talking, which kind of surprised him, since he’s almost sure that this is the most that Rogue ever said.

“I never experienced these kind of things. I didn’t allow myself to feel anything at all for a long time. It was always my studies, my work, my future, nothing else mattered. I was so afraid of being hurt, or not succeeding. It was easier to be the way I am- was and you just..decided to live. No matter if you were going to fail, to hurt in the end. It’s brave to let yourself feel so much.”

Sting can feel his eyes burn from the words. Out of all the words, he would have never described himself as brave. Maybe an idiot. But there’s just something so pure about the way Rogue is saying those things. It’s like he is trying to process things at the same time.

“What changed?” Sting finds himself whispering.  
“You.” Comes the immediate answer.

For a moment Sting forgets to breath. And he can see the way that Rogue seems caught off guard himself, but somehow he doesn’t try to deflect the topic and making excuses for what he just said. Instead his surprise, is replaced with determination, the kind of look that he wears only when he does his homework and preparing himself for an exam.

“I must admit that I found that you were a nuisance at the very beginning. I mean you barged in my comfort zone like a tornado so I think I had every right to think so.” He justifies himself. “But even with the way I acted you always pushed a little more and you made a place in my life. And after your story, I can see that this is just the way you are. You have your heart on your sleeve. And this is what I find brave.”

Sting doesn’t try to fight the tears anymore as they fall down his cheeks. He can see the way Rogue’s eyes widen at the sight, but the thing is, Sting is happy. Truly happy, like he hasn’t been for too long. And it doesn’t take too much time before he has his arms wrapped around the boy. Rogue feels stiff at the beginning but then, his arms are slowly making their way around him and Sting just close his eyes.

-

Sting hasn’t see Rogue for a week and a half and the boy isn’t even replying to his texts anymore. It’s the longest they’ve been apart and Sting can’t help but worry about everything. He tried to go to every locations that Rogue likes to go, not necessarily to confront him, but just to see if he’s okay, even from afar. He tried his dorm room, but the door was closed and nobody answered. It’s like Rogue just disappeared from earth.

“Stop worrying I’m sure it’s nothing. He told you about how nervous he was from his upcoming exams right?” Minerva tries to tell him, handing him his drink. “You know how he is when it comes to his studies.”  
“Exactly that’s what I’m worried about Min’! Last time he was this nervous, he went missing for like two days, then I saw him on the campus. But it’s been a week and a half and I haven’t seen him anywhere. I’m afraid he overworked himself or something. I swear he can be so stupid sometimes- Why are you smiling like that?”

Sting glares at Minerva, who is watching him with something he can’t really place, as a big smile adorns her lips. He can’t quite understand what is so funny about Rogue’s disappearance.

“I’m smiling because of you.” She replied.  
“Look, I’m not in the mood of-”  
“You’re so whipped, it’s unbelievable.”  
“What?” He says, confused. “I’m not whipped what are you talking about?”  
“Sting, the little bee of my heart, the light of my world. You are so dense sometimes that I want to smack you. Rogue is fine.”  
“What does- how do you know he is fine? You sound like you know something. What is it?” Sting glares at her, choosing to ignore the previous statement.  
“Of course I know something baby. I always know something.”  
“Minerva-”  
“Oh I see, now it’s not “Min” anymore.”  
“Minerva!”  
“Alright, fine, gosh you’re insufferable.” She smirks. “I know he is fine, because he comes here everyday before I end my shift and because Yukino is with him a lot these days.”  
“I- what?”

To say that he is surprised is an understatement. To think that he talk to Minerva and Yukino for days, and neither of them said anything until now.

“I don’t know if I’m mad or happy right now. What’s going on?” He asks, narrowing his eyes.

And this time, Minerva loses her smiles, and instead looks conflict.

“Look- it’s not my story to tell or whatever. All I can tell you is that, indeed, his exams are making him go crazy but there’s also something else that only he can talk to you about. It’s not my place to say anything. It took him almost a year to even talk to Yukino or me so I won’t break his trust in us.” She states.

And despite the fact that he wants to be angry at his two friends for hiding such a thing from him, he understands why they did it. Having Rogue to talk to someone beside Sting, is something not many people were able to do. And deep down, Sting can’t help but be proud at the fact that he was able to managed that.

“Okay. Can you at least tell me where he is so I can go and see if he’s okay in person?”

There’s conflict in Minerva’s eyes before she sighs.

“He is at the park. Yukino told me she left him here thirty minutes ago so I think he’s still here.”  
“Thank you.”

He detaches himself from the counter and makes his way out of the Café, his heart strangely pounding in his chest.

“Sting.” Minerva calls.

He turns to see her hand him a bag of cookies.

“Take this with you, he likes the one we have here and… don’t be too harsh on him. He didn’t mean to push you away. You know how he is with feelings. He doesn’t deal with them very well.”

Sting takes the bag from her and smiles in reassurance.

“I know, don’t worry.”

-

Rogue is sitting against a tree, a book in his hand. He looks peaceful and calm. He fits perfectly in the picture, and Sting almost hates the fact he’s going to disturb that. But he missed Rogue. So much these last few days that he’s not sure if it’s a normal thing to feel for a friend or not.

Things are complicated and messed up in his head. Has been for a few weeks when it comes to the raven boy. And he might have brushed the comment from Minerva, but he remembers when Yukino confronted him about it two months ago. Rogue just left their house and Sting couldn’t take off the stupid smile on his face after that. They spent such a good day together, just enjoying each other’s presence and Sting listened to Rogue, talking about why he wanted to be a lawyer and the way it felt a bit lonely while growing up. Sting shared his fair part of story as well, and it had been good. And really, nothing could have lessen his mood. At least, until Yukino decided to make a little comment.

“You like him.” She said as a matter of fact.  
“Of course I like him, he’s my friend.” He shrugs.  
“No, I meant, you like him as in a romantic way.”

Sting almost chokes as his eyes widen.

“What-”  
“Look, I’m not implying it’s a bad thing, just… be careful. With yourself and with him. You know how you were last time-”  
“Yukino.” He tries to stop her.  
“And I’m not saying that he’ll do the same to you, I mean, I’m pretty sure he’s incapable of this sort of things, but don’t get too deep before you know how he feels.”

This time she didn’t wait for him to reply, and just made her way to her bedroom.

And he spent the next few weeks completely at lost with what to do with himself. It first took him a long time to figure out if Yukino was right at any level, and it just strike into him, that indeed there was something more on his part, one Sunday morning when he woke up at four am just to go hiking with Rogue, instead of enjoying his precious sleep.

He tried to ignore it, or at least tell himself that he was just being paranoid. And it worked. For a few days, until he got home from one of his classes and found Rogue already at his place, playing with the cats on the ground. It shook something in his heart that he’s been careful to bury deep down.

He didn’t sleep that night, nor the rest of the week for that matter. Only finding peace when Rogue agreed to spend the night with him. He fell asleep in a matter of minutes, and really Sting can clearly say that it was the best night he ever had in a long time.

So at some point, and this was about two weeks ago, before Rogue’s disappearance, Sting decided to just own his feelings, or least trying to. And like the grown man that he is, he owns them, when he is alone and in his room only. Even if he seems not doing a great job at it, if the little discussion he had with Minerva a few minutes ago, was anything to go by.

Sighing, he starts to make his way toward the boy. Rogue is so immerse in his reading that he doesn’t notice him until Sting lets himself sit next him. They don’t exchange a single word for a moment but Rogue put down the book he was holding, as if letting him know that he’ll listen to whatever Sting has to say. And the blond can’t help the little smile forming on his lips at that.

“You know, I was about to go to the police and start a haunt party.”

Rogue rolls his eyes, but Sting doesn’t miss the little smile on the corner of his lips.

“I thought some serial killer might have you. Even thought about aliens, but the police wouldn’t be able to help in that case.” Sting continues.

This time Rogue turns his face toward him, a perfect eyebrow arched at him.

“I assume Minerva or Yukino told you where to find me.” The raven lets out.  
“Mmh. Minerva did. But you’re not allowed to be mad at her. She only told me because I was annoying her I think.”

Rogue hums softly.

“So, why were you out of the circulation?”  
“I had some exams.” the boy simply states, this time casting his eyes down.  
“Yeah, I know. But I also know that you’ve been seeing Yukino and Minerva so-”

He can see the way the frown is forming on Rogue’s forehead, but before he says anything, Sting continues.

“-Again, not allowed to be mad at them. Anyway, I know there’s more to it. So what is it?”

Stings stares at the way, Rogue is suddenly biting his bottom lip, as if he’s trying to know if he should tell him anything or not. He doesn’t press the matter, knowing that it wouldn’t arrange the situation. Instead he waits. Rogue is still sitting beside him so this is, in itself a good sign at least.

He isn’t sure how many times passed until Rogue’s voice is heard.

“I needed time to think about something.”  
“I gathered that much. But why avoiding me and not the girls then?” Sting gently asks.  
“Because it was- it is related to...you.”  
“Again, and at the risk at repeating myself, I gathered that much.”

Rogue lets out a frustrated sigh, rubbing his face with both of his hands.

“Look. I don’t know how to tell you this without sounding like a complete idiot. Yukino told me that I should just tell you since you’re the bigger idiot-”  
“Waouh, I’m really flattered”  
“-and usually if I have anything bothering me I’d just let it out.” Rogue ignores him. “But for some reason, the words won’t come out.”  
“You know you can tell me anything right?”

Rogue nods and looks at him again. His brownish eyes are looking at him with some desperation, and Sting’s heart can’t help but quicken at the sight. Rogue never looked so lost before.

“I’ve been having those weird thoughts lately. And my heart wouldn’t stop beating strangely. It’s like my stomach is going upside down, and I feel hot and sweaty.”

Sting frowns. While he doesn’t really what he expected when he decides to come and find Rogue, this just sound strange and somehow makes him more wary. Minerva’s words suddenly make their way on his mind, and his eyes widen at the realisation.

“Oh god, are you sick? Is it bad? Wait! Are you dying?” Sting says frantically. His hands are on Rogue’s shoulders.  
“I must admit that it was exactly what I thought in the beginning.” Rogue answers seriously. “But then Yukino slapped me and called me “stupid” before implying that it was something more complicated than that.”

Sting isn’t sure what he should be thinking at this point.

“I don’t think I’m following Rogue.”  
“She said-” Rogue poses to take a deep breath. “That I might have romantic feelings for you; since the symptoms are here only when I’m in your company.”

Sting is positive that he stops breathing at this exact moment. He can’t take his eyes from Rogue and the boy is looking at him expectantly.

He hadn’t dared to imagine what things would look like if Rogue ever shared even the tiniest bit of his feelings for him, when him, himself didn’t dare to dig further in his emotions. Knowing about them and starting acknowledging were one thing. But doing something about it was entirely something else.

To say that he is lost and starting to freak out, is an understatement.

“Sting?”

Rogues is frowning a little now, and Sting wants the world to swallow him.

“I-I” He manages to say. “I forgot the cats in the oven.”

And with that, he stands up quickly before practically running out of the park.

-

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure I understand. You did what ?” Minerva snarls.

And really Sting can’t blame her. Even he, wants to slam himself in the wall.

“I panicked okay?” He tries to defend himself.  
“You panicked?! Really? Sting! I specifically told you to be careful with him! And you answered to his confession with the shitty excuse of your stupid cats being in the oven ? The oven seriously? What is wrong with you!”

Sting is somehow grateful that Yukino decided to sit on her girlfriend instead of taking a place on the couch next to him. Otherwise, he’s pretty sure that he would be skinned alive by Minerva.

“I-I know I fucked up.”  
“Fucked up isn’t the words I would choose for it.” Yukino mumbles.  
“But I didn’t expect it at all. Like I’m barely grasping on the fact that I have feelings for him, so him telling me this kind of things out of the blue, kind of scared me.”  
“Out of the blue ? Really Sting?” Minerva interjects.  
“Rogue only talks to you. Like really talk I mean.” Yukino continues. “He only agrees to go out with us, only if you are here as well. He avoids any kind of simple touches but agrees to sleep in your bed, which means basically being crushed by you at some point during the night. He literally made a place for you in his life. And you didn’t see this coming?”

Sting opens his mouth to argue but his words die on his tong. Yukino is not wrong, Sting has a lot of privileges that others don’t when it comes to Rogue.

“I really hope that you’re going to get your ass out of this chair in the following minute and go make things clear with him or I’ll stab you. Don’t taste me.” Minerva threatens.  
“I don’t even know where he is.” Sting sighs, but still gets up.  
“He’s at his dorm.” Yukino says.  
“How come you have more informations than me now!”

Yukino rolls her eyes but doesn’t answer as he makes his way toward the door.

He hopes Rogue won’t be too mad.

-

Rogue is mad. Well at least he think the boy is, since the door is closed and he heard a “fucking go away” not even two minutes ago. Stings thinks it’s probably the first time that he heard Rogue swearing. He tries not to focus on that as he knock once again on the door.

“Rogue please. Open up, I know you’re upset but I promise I’ll make it all better.”

Still no answer.

“If you let me in, I’ll let you have the last piece of pizza when you’ll-”  
“You think this is funny Sting?”

The voice is harsh and unforgiven, but at least Sting got him to talk.

“No. I know it’s not funny. I’m sorry- I’m sorry about everything.”

His vision is suddenly blurry as there’s a pang on his heart. It’s been a year and a few months since Rogue and him became friends. And here they are, facing their first fight. Sting hates himself for being the one at fault.

Maybe he should leave Rogue alone and try again later.

He doesn’t have the time to do anything though as the door finally opens, and Sting’s eyes meet with Rogue’s puffy red ones. His cheeks and nose are pink, and this only add at Sting guilts. Rogue step aside to let him in, and Sting doesn’t waste his opportunity. The dark haired boy closes the door behind him before making his way toward his bed. Sting lets a few second pass before he takes a seat next to the boy. Rogue doesn’t say anything against it, so Sting takes this as a good sign.

“I’m really sorry about the way I reacted earlier.” Sting whispers, his eyes on Rogue.  
“You could have just said that you didn’t share my feelings instead of leaving like that. I felt so stupid.”  
“I’m sorry.” Sting repeats himself. “But that’s the thing, I didn’t run away because I don’t share your feelings Rogue.”  
“Then why-” Rogue frowns a bit at him.  
“Because I was afraid. I just started to notice that I have feelings to, but I didn’t dare to bask in the realisation, because I didn’t want to loose your friendship. And also because...I guess because I didn’t want to rush things like I did in the past. I didn’t thought you’d share my feelings. But then you just confessed, and- and I guess I just didn’t know what to do with myself.”

There’s a moment of silence between them as Rogue contemplates his words. He sees the way the frown slowly ease up, and the way his eyes are suddenly glistening with something akin to hope.

“So. You share my feelings.”

Sting only nods, not wanting to say anything that could send the boy off.

“What does it mean now? For us?”

And he takes a moment to reflect on the matter. Because really, what does it mean for them now that they know that there’s more than a simple friendship between them?

“I don’t know anything about relationships. I’ve never done this before so-”

Sting can see that he is getting nervous about the whole deal, and the sight is probably what settle his mind as he goes to take Rogue’s hands in his. Rogue lets him do it, hesitantly squeezing his fingers a little.

“We don’t have to rush things. If I’m being honest, I’m not really good at it either. And well you know how much luck I had this far so, I want us to take things slow. Take things as they come and just go with the flow, if that’s okay with you?”  
“Y-Yeah, that’s okay with me.” Rogue nods.  
“We don’t have to do any thing specific and don’t feel obligated to act a certain way just because we shared our feeling okay?” Sting asks, wanting to make sure that Rogue still feel at ease.  
“Yes.”  
“Good. Now let’s see where it all goes.”

The blond smiles, running one of his thumb on Rogue upper hand.

*  
“Like a force to be reckoned with  
A mighty ocean or a gentle kiss  
I will love you without any strings attached  
What a privilege it is to love  
A great honor to hold you up”

Rogue wakes up to the sound of a radio playing softly somewhere in the room is in. Summer is here, so the little window on the side of the bed is open, letting the sun and a little breeze in.

He’s feeling good, like he has been experiencing the last few months. There’s a good sore in his body and he can’t help but smile a little at the sensation. He is about to stretch, just to wake his body a little more he realise that something, or rather someone is stopping him.

He opens his eyes to look down at Sting. The boy is lying across the bed, taking most of the space for him while resting his head on his bare chest. His hand his behind his head, and his elbow is dangerously near his chin, and really Rogue is impressed that he didn’t wake up because of the collision instead. His eyelids are closed but Rogue knows better than to assume the boy is asleep. He can see the way the tanned skin of the boy’s chest raises a little too fast for him to be sleeping.

Rogue drapes an arm around him while his free hand goes searching for the one that Sting kept above his head. It doesn’t take long then, before Sting open one eye, a lazy smile adorning his lips.

“Hi” He lets out, voice deep from not using it for several hours.

Rogue only hums in return, enjoying the last minutes of calm. Because if being in a relationship with Sting make him learned anything, is that the boy only manage to settle for a few moments before hell ensue.

“I dreamt that I was a bird last night. And Frosh was trying to eat me.” Sting says. “I tried to tell you to help me but you had this weird wicked grin on your face.”

Rogue lets out a small chuckles.

“Mmh, did Frosh got you in the end?”  
“Yes, the damn cat got me.”  
“Good then.”

At this, he feels the boy shift until he is sitting on top of Rogue, his legs on each side of Rogue’s body. He has his two hands flat on his chest as the boy slowly leans in.

“Why am I with you again?”  
“Well this is the question I actually ask myself every morning when you’re brushing your teeth!” Rogue tells him instead.  
“Waouh! You’re such a piece of shit this morning.”  
“I’m actually hurt. I thought I was one every morning.”

Sting can’t fight the smile on his lips as he finally lets himself fall on Rogue, making their chest collides. He then slides his arms around the warm body. It’s hot and their proximity doesn’t arrange anything but Rogue would rather die in hit rather than letting the boy go.

And really this is shocking in itself. Even for himself. He never thought that touches were something he could deal with one day. Even in the first few months in their friendship, Rogue managed to avoid it as much as possible. When they finally confessed, Rogue knew that at some point he would have to deal with the matter, since Sting was, in the contrary a very touchy person. It turns out that the boy never rushed anything though. Always letting Rogue doing the first move even if it meant having things being awkward after. Like the first time Rogue tried to hold his hand and instead ended up, gripping at his shirt for the all way home. Sting only smiled, amused by his behaviour but didn’t say anything nor did he tried to change the contact.

He was patient in a way that Rogue didn’t think he was capable of, and he couldn’t be more grateful for that.

“I hate you.” Sting whispers in the crook of his neck.  
“Yeah, sure.” Rogue instantly say.

And to think that everything started because Sting put a foot in his doorway just to barge in his room like he belonged here.

Maybe somehow, he was.

“Like a force to be reckoned with  
A mighty ocean or a gentle kiss  
I will love you with every single thing I have  
Like a tidal wave I'll make a mess  
Or calm waters if that serves you best  
I will love you without any strings attached  
I will love you without a single string attached”


End file.
